Portable electric generators are used in a wide variety of applications. Such applications include use at construction sites for powering various electric power tools such as drills, saws, lights, electric heaters, etc., as well as in residential applications for providing a back-up source of electric power in the event of a power outage. Such portable electric generators typically have a control panel with a plurality of electrical outlets and switches for selecting certain outlets thereof for use. For example, generators which provide either 120 VAC or 240 VAC use a switch by which the user selects either 120 VAC or 240 VAC operation. Circuit breakers are also often included at various locations on the control panel.
Typically the above-described outlets, breakers and switches are not logically organized on the generator control panel. This can lead to considerable confusion on the part of the user in the event the user is in a hurry to plug a power cord into one of the outlets of the generator or if lighting conditions are not acceptable, leading to difficulty in the operator seeing the switches, outlets or breakers that the user needs to access.
Accordingly, it would be highly beneficial to provide a control panel for a portable electric generator that logically groups the various switches, outlets and circuit breakers used to control operation of the generator into different areas or “zones”. More specifically, it would be highly advantageous to provide a plurality of distinct zones on the control panel wherein the various outlets, breakers and switches of the generator are grouped within each zone in a fashion that significantly eases the use of the generator and reduces the possibility of operator error in selecting outlets, switches or breakers.